


Tis the Season

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: To try to cheer Chrom up from the memories of Emmeryn's death, Robin and Lissa come with the plan with deliver gifts to spread the cheer of Saint Nick! And Tharja ends up tagging along, but not in the way you think. One-shot, inspired by the recent Heroes banner. Chrom Tharja friendship.





	Tis the Season

He was running as fast as he could.

There was no way Lissa would get there in time, and the sand would slow down Frederick's horse, his already bulky armor being a hinderance for sharp moments.

Chrom barely registered Libra's "hurry, milord!" and Gregor's "go with the running, boss!" when he took off. He didn't even know if Robin was behind him. But eventually he looked up, and saw the Exalt turning her head, before she smiled and looked down.

_"Chrom…."_

The prince held out his hand, even though it was pointless.

_"Lissa…."_

His sister covered her eyes. She couldn't watch her elder sister fall from such a large height.

_"And all my people…."_

"EMM!" Chrom shouted. He was getting nauseous. Everything was getting blurry. He knew it was too late but damn he kept running and running.

And then, he found her body.

* * *

"Ugh…."

Chrom opened his eyes and turned over in his bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had that nightmare, but it would never be a memory that would vanish. And it felt like it had happened yesterday, when in reality….it had been over two years.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Frederick!"

The trusted bodyguard/butler/knight to the Exalt and Princess gave a respectful bow. "Lady Lissa. Shall I prepare your breakfast this morning?"

"Uhhh….that's not necessary. Maribelle's been showing me how to cook!"

"Egads! Milady wishes to serve herself…" Frederick had to figure this mental dilemma out. "Well, shall I assist you? I know a great recipe for-"

"I am _not_ eating bear meat this early in the morning! Geez!"

"Morning…."

Tired, Chrom had passed by the both of them, cape flowing from the gentle breeze. As Exalt, he had far less time just to train all day, but he made it a point to get it done before the specific halidom duties were demanded of him. But Frederick was concerned.

"Did he get enough sleep?"

Lissa sighed. "No, it's just that time of year again, y'know? Chrom always starts thinking about….her, and it really takes a toll on him."

"Lady Emmeryn…." Frederick, like every other knight in Ylisse, mourned the loss of their beloved leader. "Should we give him some space?"

Lissa didn't need to ask. She headed outside, into the cold air of the garden, and found her brother staring at Emmeryn's gravestone.

"Chrom….."

* * *

The Shepherds' Garrison had expanded after Chrom's ascension, but it still had the core members from the beginning - Sully, Stahl, Kellam, Maribelle, Vaike, Miriel, Sumia, Cordelia, and Ricken. Naturally some heads were turned when Lissa slumped down with a sigh.

"Lissa? What's wrong?"

And of course the famed tactician Robin was there, reading some battle strategies his daughter had proposed.

"Oh Robin, Chrom's depressed because of Emm's death. He says he's fine, but he always gets so…..sad."

He sat down next to her. "I can imagine. It was hard on everyone, but Chrom….he was trying to save her. I froze, but he just moved immediately."

The princess hugged her knees. "Maybe we need to do something special to cheer him up."

"Hmmm….." Robin rummaged through his bag. "Perhaps…..gifts?"

"Huh? It's not his birthday."

"No no, take a look at this-" he took out a book and showed her the cover. "The Saga of Saint Nick. It's a rather enjoyable read about a jolly man that goes around and delivers gifts to children."  
"No offense Robin, but that sounds…." Lissa thought it over. "….brilliant!"  
"Well, you said it, not me," he said in confusion. "What are you thinking?"

Lissa stood up with fire in her eyes. "The people of Ylisse loved Emm because she was so nice, and what's nicer than giving gifts?"

"Wait, are you….implying _he_ give them?"

"My brother's never been one to take charity. I know him. If we gave him something, he'd try to give something back. He always has to play the good guy."

Robin shook his head. "He's admitted that's a weakness of his. But I think I get where you're going. Not only would it take his mind off Emmeryn….perhaps winning the hearts of the people will make him feel closer to her."

"YEAH!" Lissa shouted, then she quickly covered her mouth. "But it has to be secret! Want to help me do it?"

"…..are you implying that _we_ give gifts with him, now?" Robin blinked.

"Uh-huh!"

The soldiers watched in confusion as she dragged Robin away, but there was one figure that had heard the whole thing, lurking in her usual shadow.

"The hearts….of the people…?"

* * *

Once it was sunset, Chrom retreated to his chamber to do usual Exalt things - looking over documents, reading letters, financial reports, and other dull things. But at least he kept him focused.

"Sigh….Henry, you and Vaike are running up too much collateral damage…"

"Hey Chrom. Am I interrupting?"

"Robin?" Chrom set down his pen. "I have all the time for you, friend. What's on your mind?"

"Well…..Lissa and I know how hard you've been working, and how….much you've been….preoccupied."

The Exalt sighed and put a hand to his face. "Am I that transparent? The maids say it makes the younger Lucina cry when she sees me like this. Running a country, running a family….how did Emm do it?"

"She had loyal soldiers and great friends, like you."

"Ah ha…..even after two wars, I'm still figuring all of this out. I can't be as impulsive as I used to be, but at the same time, the people of Ylisse need a ruler they can count on."

Robin gripped his collar nervously. "Yeah, um…..what would you say if I mentioned I had an…impulsive sort of idea? F-For the good of Ylisse, of course!"

"Huh? What?"

"….what size are you?"

XXXXX

"The Saga of….ohhh, that book's REALLY famous! Hang on, I think I have some stuff in the back!" Anna said. Lissa smiled and watched her retreat into the back. She looked around the shop, eying the various things on the wall.

"There's got to be some good gift ideas here…." She looked through the book. From morning until now, she made sure to read it all.

When she looked up, Tharja was right in front of her.

"Kyah! Oh…..it's just you, Tharja. Robin's back in the castle."

"I'm not _that_ single-minded," the dark mage said sourly. "You're really going to cheer up your brother with this ridiculous story?"

"You heard?! Well…..when it works, I'm going to rub it in!" Lissa said smugly. But Tharja just scoffed.

"Let me assist you."

"…you lost me."

Tharja huffed. "I said I wanted to help you. I know how the story goes, Saint Nick puts presents in the chimneys of children across the night."

"But….why?" asked Lissa. "No offense, but you're not known for being….uh….."  
"What? Nice? Say it."  
"Errr…."

"This is why." Tharja sighed and looked away. "People take one look at me and jump to whatever conclusion they come up with. _She's a witch! She'll betray the throne! She's nothing more than a harlot."_

"But Tharja, I thought you don't really care what people think of you."

"Normally I don't. But this sister of yours must've been on to something when she made Plegians drop their swords. I've done nothing wrong. I was never a Grimleal, yet people always think I'm the devil. It's….frustrating."

"Emm was the nicest person you ever met….if she was still alive, she wouldn't judge you. And neither does my brother!"

Tharja smirked. "I know. Chrom would let a Risen into the army if he felt he owed it a debt."

"Hey! You take that ba-"

"FINISHED!" Anna announced. "Presenting….hehe, pun….your Saint Nick outfits!" She held up three festive outfits for them to wear. "Like them?"

"Those look great! Now, uh…." Lissa opened her coin purse. "Do you have anything for kids? Like toys, or something? I'll take it all!"

Anna's eyes turned into dollar signs. "Yes ma'am!"

"You have nothing in that purse," Tharja pointed out. So Lissa pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and wrote **I.O.U.** Of course, both of them knew the Exalt's dime would suffice. "Um….I don't suppose there's another costume?"

"Hmm…..I do, but it's a little…" she eyed Tharja's body. "…perfect! You know fire magic right?"

* * *

" _This_ is what I have to wear?" Chrom looked over his Saint Nick costume. "Well….it's my size all right."

"Dada!"

He smiled and walked over to the toddler Lucina, who was dressed in jammies adorned with the Exalt symbol. "That's right, Lucy, it's me. Why don't I read you a story before bed?"

"Rawr!" was the little girl's best impression of a dragon.

" _That_ one? You certainly love that story….." Chrom pulled the book off the shelf. "Once upon a time, there were two kids named Emmy and Max…."

"Uh Chrom…..why don't we let Frederick take this one?" Lissa walked in. "We can't waste any time! I already told him to come up here."

"Why was your first choice him and not Lucina's actual mother?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" she said sarcastically.

"Freddy bear!" Lucina giggled.

XXXXXXX

Chrom nearly collapsed when he saw the other costumes. His own outfit was red and had the same patterns as his usual armor, along with a matching red/white-balled hat.

Lissa also had a hat of the same design, and her crimson dress had bells and a snow-like thim on the bottom. In her hand was a larger golden bell.

Robin had a red coat with similar patterns to his usual outfit (like Chrom), tassels, and a pair of red gloves. He was holding a spear shaped and styled like a tree.

And Tharja…

"Um…..one of these things is not like the others…!"

Her red cloak did nothing to cover her matching red _bikini_ , which left even less to the imagination. She also had a pair of reindeer antlers on her head.

"I don't know what narrative to take - this really only being the last outfit or Anna being greedy….so I'll take the third option and say the universe hates me."

Robin gave a nervous smile. "Well, you l-look s-stunning…?"

"That's sweet, Robin, but I feel ridiculous. And stupid. Let's just get this over worth."

Chrom, who was still adjusting to the fact that _Tharja_ was a part of this, cleared his throat. "Won't you be cold with that on?"

"No, I'll be niiiice and toasty with thi-what the hell do you think?!"

"Tharja! Remember the Saint Nick motto - _'hohoho_!'"

"Lissa, that's not a motto."

"You know what I mean! We're all going to be nice and give these toys to the children of Ylisstol! We can cover all the homes in one night, right?"

Chrom picked up the sack and slung it over his shoulder. "Is everyone ready? Let's deliver these presents!"

* * *

It was late at night, but Lon'qu enjoyed the quietness it and the cold air brought to the town. He watched the snow fall, and reflected.

"Hmm…..these nights are rare."

Then he nearly spat out his tea when he saw the present brigade.

"N-No…. _these_ nights are everyday occurrence…."

XXXXX

"First house!" Lissa shimmed down the chimney of a modest home. "And it looks like everyone's asleep! Hand me a present, Chrom!"

"Lissa, we could've just used the door," he called out.

"No way! Where's your Saint Nick spirit?"

Chrom responded by opening the door and joining her with Robin and Tharja. "It's not locked. The family's eating dinner."

"Huh?!" She turned and saw the bewildered faces of the family. "Uh, this isn't a home invasion! It's gift giving season from the Exalt himself!"

Now caught on the spot, Chrom quickly looked through the sack. "Hohoho! Have, uh….a teddy bear!" He presented it to the daughter at the table.  
"Wow! Thanks, Your Grace!"

While Mom gave a disgusted look at Tharja, Dad was sneaking a few looks. Chrom took that as the sign to leave.

* * *

**House #2**

"Here we go! A top made of clay…." Robin handed the toy to the teething, present-day version of Nah, who seemed to enjoy it.

"Hahahaha, you guys look great! Especially Tharja, you can see her boingy bits!" Nowi laughed. "So…..where's MY present?"

Lissa blinked. "Um….we're doing this for kids, Nowi."

"Bo-ring! Why should Nah get all the fun?"

The older Nah sighed. "I'm sitting right behind you, Mother…." But Robin was always quick on his feet, so he handed over a shiny rock from the bag.

"Hehehehe! Sorry, Nah, but I got the COOL toy!" Nowi looked down at her daughter and pouted. "You can stop enjoying it so much! Sheesh!"

* * *

**House #3**

Miriel didn't look perturbed at all when Chrom and the others entered the house. "Ah, good evening, milord. I'm just finishing up some notes."

"No, Miriel, we're here to give a gift to your son." Tharja looked through the bag. "Perhaps…..he would like this…" she held up a cube with different color tiles. "I think the point is to get each color on the same side."

"Child's play. Laurent could finish that within the hour."

"The _other_ Laurent."

The mage took a minute, examined the toy, and nodded in approval. "A perfect brain-training instrument for his young undeveloped mind. You have my gratitude, Tharja."

"You're….welcome…."

"See!" Lissa smiled. "It's working!"

"Come on!" Chrom picked up the sack. "The night's still young!" **RIIIIP** "…that's not good."

* * *

The sack had been ripped, meaning everyone had to take different toys and split up. Chrom was remorseful. "I'm sorry, I've only made this more time-consuming."

"It's fine. Lissa and I will take the south side, you can handle the north. Let's meet back here before dawn."

He and Lissa soon left, leaving Chrom alone with Tharja. "….."

"Cat got your tongue, milord?"

"That's a first," he noted. "You seem comfortable calling me by name."

Tharja hmph'd. "Maybe the charity in the night air is getting me a little less irritable. Gods know it's still freezing out. I don't think I'll make a habit of it."

"Fine with me," Chrom replied. "But…..Lissa told me what you said. I'm sorry my people have such a negative opinion of you."

They walked at the same pace, with Tharja purposely ignoring any glares her way. "Don't apologize, it makes you seem…."

"What?"

"…..it's not my place to say."

"Yes it is," Chrom insisted. "You're a Shepard, aren't you? If there's anything you wish to say, I ask you speak your mind."

The scrunching of footsteps filled the air before she spoke again:

"….weak-hearted. The last thing you should do is be friends with a Plegian."

"You live _here_ , Tharja, your origin means nothing. You've proved where your allegiance is, so what reason do I have to doubt you?"

The two reached another house, where Chrom quickly ran in to deliver a chess set. When he came back out, they continued.

"That's just it. I only joined because I didn't want to die in a pointless crusade. I only stuck around because….well, you can guess."  
"Robin? But you're not a one-track wonder. Both of you are married to other people now."

"You're so naïve, Chrom."  
"I'm not naïve," he argued. "I'm just following my sister's example. She tried to see the good in everyone."

"Uh huh…and how good did _that_ do her?" Tharja asked, without realizing it. The gravity of the question hit her, and she cursed under her breath. "I mean…."

"You're right to say that."

"…..what?"

Chrom looked at the snow with a rather dejected expression. "As much as people loved Emmeryn, there was a few that disliked how open she was. The nobles don't want me to fall into the same fate. I can't really blame them. Some….felt like she was being selfish in her final moments."

"…" Tharja felt people around looking, so she marched into the next house to alleviate the awkward silence.

* * *

"Whee! Mama!"

Lissa ruffled the messy hair of her young son. "That's for you, Owain, since you've been a good boy this year!" She gave him a wooden figure of a soldier.

"You think Owain would like that?" Robin inquired.

"Trust me, if he's really my son…."

"Pew! Pew! BOOOOOOOAHAAAA!" Already her son was making noises and battle sounds with it, mashing it against the wall.

"O-Owain! Don't break it!"

"Hand….twitchy…."

* * *

The next gift was a wyvern plushy, and not only did the young Gerome seem to love it, so did Cherche.

"It's so cute! Thank you so much, Lord Chrom. Gerome, what do we say?"  
"T-Thanks."  
"Good! And _you,_ Gerome?"

The younger, non-masking, non-brooding one giggled and hugged the leg of the Exalt. "Hoho!" he parroted.

"Glad you like it." Chrom was really enjoying the smiles of the children, but the older Gerome clearly looked embarrassed.

"I….don't suppose you have another one?"

XXXX

"How many toys do we have left?"

"Not that many," Tharja answered. "…..listen, about before…"

"I told you to speak your mind, didn't I?" Chrom continued his march. Now, the people in town had gotten word that the Exalt was delivering presents, so now quite a few kids were waving and cheering from their windows when he passed by.

But for some, that turned into hate once Tharja passed by.

"Hey, why don't you leave the Exalt alone, witch!" someone shouted. "He's married!"

"Look at that awful get-up!" someone else said.

"A harlot's favorite outfit, I suppose….."

But instead of Tharja shouting back, it was Chrom. "That's enough, everyone! Tharja's been helping me do this, so I would respect if you gave her some gratitude. Her intentions are noble, and she is NOT a harlot! Shame on you! The halidom does not use such vulgar words!"

The naysayers didn't want to argue with His Grace, so they quickly ushered their kids inside and shut the doors and windows. Chrom shook his head, but headed towards the next house.

"Chrom."

He stopped.

"I want to give you something."

* * *

They were back at the castle, in Chrom's throne room. "Um….why are we here?"

"Ssh. Sit down." Chrom did, and Tharja took off her antlers. "Annoying things…..now…..this was something I did for Gregor, and now it's fair that I do it do you."

"What….?"

Tharja took his hand. "I can summon the voice of your sister. Contact her from beyond the grave…such that you can be able to speak to her one last time."

"What?!" Chrom looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I c-can't…"

"Why not? You risked your life and tried to save her. Not just as a loyal soldier, but as her brother. You never got to say goodbye."

"….I…don't feel right doing this without Lissa."

"She can speak to her another time," Tharja said firmly. "Now give me a moment."

The dark mage closed her eyes, and soon, a faint aura radiated from the hand bound with Chrom's. He flinched, but didn't pull away….and once the aura turned white-

_"Chrom. Chrom, is that you?"_

It was Emmeryn's voice, coming from Tharja's mouth. It was a little unnerving but Chrom swallowed and found the strength to speak.

"Emm…..it's me."

_"Oh, it's been so long. Lissa, the halidom….are they well?"_

"Sister…we both miss you. All of us do. But we've made it through the war, and I've…taken the mantle."

_"I knew you would,"_ said the pleasant voice, _"and I knew Ylisse would be in good hands. I'm so proud of you Chrom."_

"For what?" he asked. "For every victory, there's a thousand more deaths and destitution….at times, it feels too overwhelming."

_"You're right. But you're a better leader than I ever was."_

Chrom scoffed, bitterly. "Am I? I lack the restraint you have, sister."

_"But you have the spine that I lacked. I was so focused on maintaining peace that Gangrel blackmailed you into giving him the Fire Emblem….a move that costed Phila her life."_

"…."

_"Don't beat yourself up, Chrom. Both Ylisse and Plegia need a leader like you to fix our strained relations…in a way, undoing what our father did."_

"Emm….I'm sorry. I…couldn't get to you in time."

_"Oh Chrom. I hold no resentment. It was my fault, not yours,"_ said the regretful voice. _"What I wouldn't give….to see you and Lissa again…."_

"Sister….you're an aunt now. The brand shall be passed on."

_"I'm glad. Lissa isn't still worrying about her mark, is she?"_

Chrom laughed quietly. "Seeing it on her son has assuaged her fears." He was quiet for a few moments. "Emmeryn….whatever the people say about you….good or bad….matters not to me. You were my sister….and I will always love you."

_"Chrom….I love you too. Thank you…for all you've done."_

"You as well," the Exalt replied. "Without you taking the brunt of the rule when Father died….well, Lissa and I might not be here."

Emmeryn's voice giggled, right before the aura faded. Tharja opened her eyes.

"Well?"

"I….needed that. Thank you, Tharja." Chrom lowered his head in gratitude.

"Hm, it's no problem. Let's deliver the rest of these gifts before dawn arrives, shall we?" She picked up her side of the pile.

"Right. Saint Nick's day isn't over yet!" Chrom gathered his toys. He headed towards the door, with a renowned sense of purpose.

"I'd wipe my eyes if I were you," Tharja whispered. "The people don't need to know their Exalt was crying."

"Heh…..I guess I _am_ transparent, huh?"

But instead of rolling her eyes, the Plegian-born woman simply smiled back. "You said it, not me, milord."

* * *

Meanwhile Lissa and Robin were dealing with the fact that _someone_ had picked up the toy they wanted to give to the butcher's son.

"Whee! This thing's a total blast! Nya ha ha ha!" It was a strange wooden device that had a string and ball attached, so each hit bounced the ball back to it.

"Henryyyy it's almost dawn, and we need that!"

"Just five more minutes! I want to see if it blows up!"

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Will Santa give you your 5* units this holiday...? Um yeah, this was inspired by the new Heroes banner. Yes Tharja's outfit is...well, but seeing as how she always gets flak, I felt obligated to show her positives. Her and Chrom seemed like a neat connection to explore. As for Chrom himself, Warriors has made me love him all over again.
> 
> Also this is written independently of ABA canon, so it's your choice if you want it to go there.


End file.
